tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard
Richard is an Undead knight and former Duke (according to Abello), encountered in the Sequestered Plains in between the Odious Swamp and Jehanna. Epoch of Murk 'Chapter I' Part II Abello briefly mentions "another melancholy fellow" he met along a dirt ridden path pondering on trivial things, knowing full well what his purpose was but refusing to oblige or aid the poet with the Undead's quest. This melancholy fellow was most likely Richard himself. Part III Richard is encountered fighting against a group of decrepit soldiers, most likely belonging to the Lionheart of Jehanna. The other Undead group aid him in slaying these vile and insane people, yet he is not that grateful when he notices Dunistair wearing Ghastly Simon's armor, of which it is speculated that the latter used to be a companion of his some time ago. Richard, now once again on his way to slaying Immortals, decides to travel with the group to Jehanna, seeing that Abello has the key to the city and knowing of the news that the group has beaten Knight-King Rendall's lieutenant and his immortal lackeys in All Saints' Cathedral. A small conversation with Glorfindel suggests that Richard, Ghastly Simon and another dispirited knight had attempted this before many times, but the large amount of failures and the death of Simon discouraged them, and they abandoned their quest for some time until the present. On the group's way to Jehanna, Aelwin experiences a breakdown, causing Richard to become intensely irritated and willing to leave the sickly Breton behind. This leads to an argument between him, Abello, Jericho and Dunistair, and eventually sparks a fight between the knight and the Redguard. This fight ends with Richard's victory - he makes his way back to the group and joins them again as if nothing had happened. He travels with the group again until the gates of Jehanna, where they encounter Sebastien the Dispirited, who is revealed to have been an old companion of Richard alongside Ghastly Simon. Part III ends with the gates of Jehanna being opened by Abello, who used the silver and golden fern in order to do so. However, right after Jericho viciously attacks Aelwin Hawksly by sinking his teeth into the boy's neck. Chapter II Part IV After Dunistair heavily injured Jericho in a fit of anger, Richard and the group travel somewhat deeper into the city in order to take care of Aelwin, dropping him off at the Weary Crest, ''a local inn currently tended to by a mortal pilgrim, a hunchback who tends to Aelwin, claiming he is thankful to the Undead for opening the gates of the city, not asking anything in return. The pilgrim manages to significantly improve Aelwin's condition, turning the deceased boy into a living one, albeit in a comatose state. The undead recieve further instructions from the pilgrim here by usage of a vague poem, which Abello even recalls. This poem says that the Undead need to light two pyres in the city, one atop the High Wall guarded by the Dismal Saint and the other down below in the city's sewers, watched over by a mysterious Doyen. The group splits in two - with Richard being one of the Undead who depart to defeat the Dismal Saint, while the others take care of the Doyen. He and Sebastien decide they will head to one of the nearby belltowers, seeing as they are the tallest buildings matching the height of the High Wall. In one of these belltowers they encounter Dominie Boyd, a staunch clergyman of the Immortal Faith. Glorfindel manages to convince Boyd that they are no Undead, but mortal pilgrims that have come for an audience with the dismal Saint. The group is led into the tower, and start ascending it until they make it all the way to the top. Boyd says that 'only those pure of faith' can reach the Saint this way, even though there is no bridge or any other path that crosses the gap between the wall and the belltower. The Brass Knight Glorfindel soon finds out that the bridge is infact invisible, fabricated by the Lionheart who is a master illusionist. The group treks across the bridge and makes it to the High Wall, only to encounter the Dismal Saint and company. While Sebastien loses hope in front of so many adversaries, Glorfindel attempts to attack them head on. This fails, and he is killed. Soon after Fyr Gieda follows. The group devise a strategy to lure away the black knights past the multiple guard towers and pick off their numbers, and then resort to focusing on the spellcasters and finally the Saint himself. The saint uses black sludge in order to slow everyone down, killing the clergymen spellcasters in the progress. Richard fights valiantly against the black knights with the present Undead, soon joined by Benyamin, Glorfindel and Fyr yet again. Quotes Quotes = Appearances 'Epoch of Murk: Chapter I' *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:181212 ''Part II: In Danger] (Mentioned only) *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:181212 Part III: Blissful Ignorance] (First appearance) Epoch of Murk: Chapter II * Part IV: Moth Trap Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Undead (Epoch of Murk)